Only Friends, Right?
by jeffshardy
Summary: Trish Stratus has been very good friends with Edge for as long as she could remember. But, one day, she started to feel something for him. How will Trish react to this? But most importantly, how will Edge react? Edge/Trish Stratus Lita/Jeff Hardy
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Trish. I got a big match tonight vs the Undertaker. Just wanted to talk with you before the match, I'm just reeeally nervous." Edge said while catching up with her in the locker room hall way.

"Oh, hi Edgy! And WHAT? A match with The Undertaker?! Man... Just be careful out there, okay? Undertaker is a tough one, you don't wanna get in his bad side. I know you can do this. Have faith in yourself, Edgy." Trish said trying to comfort him.  
Edge with a sigh, took her hands. "Ah, thank you so much, Trish. I knew I can always count on my dumb, but adorable friend." Edge chuckled.  
"What?! Okay, I may be adorable, but dumb? Nuh huh. If anyone, _you're_ the goofy dumb one. And by the way, you're very welcome. I'm always here if you need anything." Trish smiled.  
"Ha! Trishy you know I'm kidding! You ain't dumb. But anyway, I gotta get going! My match is about to start." But before Edge left to his match, he gave Trish a nice, worm and long hug. He then gave her a kiss on her head.  
That exact moment, Trish melted by that amazing hug and kiss. But, Edge always did that and Trish never felt the way she did now. What was going on? Trish didn't want to feel what she was feeling. She knew Edge won't like her like a girlfriend. She just hoped that she wasn't feeling that 'love' thing. And if she was, she couldn't tell Edge, she just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge let go of Trish and waved bye to go to his match. Trish waved back, slowly.

Trish immediatly walked down the hall way and stopped at Lita's and Jeff's locker room. She knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" Jeff yelled from inside.  
"Trish!" Trish answerd.  
"Trish who?" Lita replied back. Jeff and Lita started laughing.  
"OMG, guys! Open the door, I need your help!"  
Lita opened the door for Trish. "Make yourself at home." Lita said.  
"Yeah, yeah" She playfully slapped Lita's arm.  
"Owie!" Lita yelped.  
Trish took a seat in the oppisete wall from Lita and Jeff. Lita took a seat next to Jeff, Jeff wrapped his arm around Lita.  
"Alrighty, Trish. Watcha need help for?" Jeff said.  
"Well, it's about Edge. And Jeff, I know you're his best guy-friend, so I need you to talk to him." Trish blushed.  
"WOAHH! What happened between you two?!" Jeff said.  
"Nooothing."  
"_TRISH_! I know something happened!" Lita chuckeld.  
"Okay, okay. Just a couple minutes ago, me and Edge were talking. He wanted me to comfort him because he was really nervous for his match tonight. So, I did just that. Aaand, he hugged me then kissed my head. And, uh, I think I'm feeling some type of way for him. I think I'm falling for him. So, that's why I need Jeff to go tell Edge about how he feels about me." Trish blushed even redder.  
"_Awwww_" Jeff and Lita both said at the same time.  
"That's how me and Lita got together!" Jeff said.  
"Yeah! I can't believe my best friend finally loves someone!" Lita said.  
Trish rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah whatevs. But will you two help me?"  
"We'll be glad to." Lita said.  
"When do you want me to talk to him?" Jeff asked.  
"Whenever. I guess tonight would be great." Trish answerd.  
"Sounds okay." Jeff said.


	3. Chapter 3

Edge walked down the hall way. He was sweaty, tierd, and maybe had a broken arm and had an ice pack on his head. Finally he reached his locker room and opened the door. Right after he closed it, he heard a knock on the door. He groweld and just opened it. He saw Jeff and gave him a warm smile. Jeff smiled back and went inside the room.  
"Edge, I need to ask you something. I need you to be honest with me." Jeff said.  
"Jeff, really? I just came back from a brutal match with one of the toughest guys in this company, Undertaker! Plus, I have a BROKEN arm! This is _no_ time for silly questions!" Edge said kinda frustrated.  
"It's about Trish. Your bestfriend. Don't you wanna hear this one?" Jeff asked.  
Edge sigh and sat down. "Okay, fine. What is it?"  
"How do you feel about her?" Jeff asked.  
"Uh, what do you mean?" Edge said confused.  
"I mean, do you like her more than a friend? Jeff answerd.  
"Uh... w-well..."  
"EDGE! She loves you! I've seen it since the day you two started talking!" Jeff said.  
"Damn... Really? Edge asked.  
"YES! REALLY!"  
"I... Don't know what to say." Edge said.  
"... Edge, I know you love her too." Jeff said.  
"What?! How?" Edge asked.  
"Well, It's pretty obvious. I think everyone in the locker room knows." Jeff answerd.  
"Damn it!"  
"Ask her out, she'll be glad." Jeff said.  
"Okay. I guess"  
"NOT AN "I GUESS"! YOU WILL DO IT!"  
"OKAY OKAY, STOP YELLING!" Edge yelled back.  
"Great."  
Jeff stood up and patted Edge in the back and wen't back to the locker room with Lita and Trish.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff went in the room and sat down.

"WHAT HE SAY?!" Trish yelled nervously.  
"Geez, Trish calm down." Jeff said.  
"I don't care, what did he say!" Trish replied.  
"You're gonna have to find out for yourself."  
"...What? But I can't tell him! You know I get nervous and..."  
"You're not gonna tell him anything. He told me to tell you, you need to go to his locker room right now."  
"_Right_ now?" Trish said.  
"You heard my man, _right_ now." Lita said.  
"Uhh, okay. Here goes nothing." Trish stood up from her seat and left Lita's and Jeff's locker room.  
"She grew up so fast." Lita said.

"Ha, right. Now where were we?" Jeff winked.

* * *

Trish walked down the hall way until she found Edge's locker room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Edge said from inside.  
Trish walked in and found him sitting in the corner of the bench with a ice pack on his shoulder.  
"You wanted me here?" Trish said nervously.  
"Yeah. I need to ask you one question." Edge said.  
Trish gulped. "Okay. What is it?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edge asked with a smile on his face, blushing.  
"Of course!" Trish blushed, and gave him a hug.  
"Ouch!" Edge said.  
"Oops, sorry." Trish laughed.  
Edge kissed her and she kissed back.


End file.
